For the First Time
by Faychimen
Summary: Taehyung bertengkar dengan Jungkook, kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merindukan Jungkook, wajahnya, senyumannya, tawa candanya, kasih sayangnya. Ingatannya membawa dirinya kembali ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. / Dedicated to my Kimaudrlie. / Oneshot / BTS FanFiction / BL / Boy x Boy / Yaoi / VKook / TaeKook / Taehyung x Jungkook / Based on The Script "For the First Time"


**He's all laid up in bed with a broken heart**

 **While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar**

 **And we don't know how we got into this mad situation**

 **Only doing things out of frustration**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the First Time, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : VKook / Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Absurd, OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL**

 **.**

 **This FanFiction is dedicated to Kimaudrlie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari telah menjelang, saatnya untuk pulang.

Namun tidak untuk Taehyung, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan malam disebuah bar yang terletak di pusat kota. Ia tak ingin pulang untuk saat ini. Ia tak ingin menemui kekasihnya yang pasti sedang menunggunya dirumah. Ia tak ingin menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang sambil menangis. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya menderita. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah sumber penderitaan kekasihnya.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Taehyung bertengkar hebat dengan Jungkook, kekasihnya. Pasalnya, karena Taehyung berbohong kepada Jungkook dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkerja lembur sehingga tak bisa tiba di rumah tepat waktu. Nyatanya, ia pergi bersenang-senang dengan rekan kantor wanitanya di sebuah bar. Jungkook segera mengetahuinya dari aroma parfum wanita yang samar-samar menempel di kemeja Taehyung, dan juga noda lipstick yang terlihat samar di dasi Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung dengan egonya yang tinggi, sama sekali tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya hingga akhirnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, Taehyung selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Jungkook saat berada di rumah― Pergi dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Jungkook terbangun, dan selalu tiba di rumah larut malam, saat Jungkook sudah terlelap― hanya untuk menghindari Jungkook yang terus mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sudah lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trying to make it work but these times are hard**

 **He needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time**

 **And we don't know how we got into this mess**

 **Is it a God's test?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Taehyung meneguk segelas vodka, tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan Jungkook. Ia begitu merindukan sosok kekasihnya. Wajahnya. Senyumannya. Tawa candanya. Kasih sayangnya. Ia begitu merindukan Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian membeli sebotol wine dengan harga yang tergolong tidak mahal, tentu saja dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah, ―mengingat Jungkook yang tidak begitu tahan dengan alkohol― dan bergegas pulang ke rumah, berharap Jungkook masih menunggunya di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Biasanya, setiap kali Taehyung pulang, Jungkook selalu menyambutnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Taehyung justru mendengar isakan tangis yang terdengar samar-samar. Ia merasa hatinya remuk begitu saja saat mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang terduduk di lantai, merangkul lututnya sendiri, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Beberapa hari ini, ketika bangun tidur, Taehyung selalu mendapatkan sosok kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan mata yang membengkak. Begitu juga ketika Taehyung tiba di rumah larut malam, kekasihnya sudah tertidur dengan matanya yang sembab. Tapi Taehyung hanya menutup mata, tidak memperdulikan kondisi kekasihnya yang sangat membutuhkannya. Ia sudah digelapkan oleh egonya sendiri.

Jungkook sangat membutuhkan Taehyung selama ini, menunggu Taehyung yang hanya melarikan diri.

Taehyung jadi teringat. Selama ini, Taehyung selalu menyakiti Jungkook, dan ia tak pernah mengakui kesalahannya. Sebaliknya, justru Jungkook yang selalu mengalah. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Jungkook juga memiliki harga diri, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah pengakuan dari Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung berlutut dihadapan Jungkook dan segera mendekap sosok rapuh di hadapannya dengan hangat.

 **.**

 **Someone help us, cause we're doing our best**

 **Trying to make it work but these times are hard**

 **.**

"Aku minta maaf."

Sebuah kalimat yang sederhana, namun memiliki makna yang sangat dalam bagi Jungkook. Jungkook sudah mengenal Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun, termasuk sifat keras kepala Taehyung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jungkook, Taehyung meminta maaf kepadanya terlebih dulu. Membuat Jungkook meneteskan air matanya semakin deras, kemudian membalas dekapan hangat kekasihnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Jungkook bergumam dengan sesunggukan, memeluk Taehyung erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

 **.**

 **But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine**

 **Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while**

 **We're smiling but we're close to tears**

 **Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting..**

 **.. For the first time**

.

Setelah menenangkan Jungkook, Taehyung membawanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku halaman belakang, menuangkan wine yang tadi dibelinya ke gelas untuk Jungkook dan gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak memiliki waktu santai berdua, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Taehyung memecah keheningan dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan hangat.

"Hm." Jungkook meneguk segelas wine yang diberi Taehyung dan membalas tatapannya.

".. Kau mabuk dan terjatuh di hadapanku." Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya, menatap manik Jungkook yang terlihat sembab. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum tulus kepadanya, senyuman yang sangat Jungkook sukai, senyuman yang sudah lama tak Jungkook lihat. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan kita. Aku sangat bersyukur atas bidadari yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh di hadapanku, dan membuatku jatuh cinta begitu saja."

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Jungkook. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, ia bahkan mengira Taehyung sudah melupakannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, menampilkan senyuman Jungkook yang begitu khas. Senyumannya yang berbalut air mata terlihat begitu indah dan rapuh.

"H-hei.. Kenapa kau menangis? Kau menangis karenaku lagi? Aku minta maaf, oke? Maafkan aku.. Maaf.." Bahkan mata Taehyung kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca, seolah tak sanggup melihat sosok yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya sendiri. Reflek jemarinya bergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang terus menetes dari sudut mata Jungkook.

Jungkook meletakkan gelas winenya, dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau minta maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **These times are hard**

 **They're making us crazy**

 **Don't give up on me, baby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
